


No way... Dan is a father now? Can't be real!

by dallow1fan



Series: Poop Loops Kingdom [1]
Category: Dancan - Fandom, poop loops kingdom
Genre: Discord - Freeform, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, NSFW, implied piss kink, pooploopskingdom, stayathomeboyfriend, they are so gay, theyaremarried
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29298402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dallow1fan/pseuds/dallow1fan
Summary: Dan and Lucan get feaky and I mean FREAKY like straight up down and dirty and then Dan births a child. #bottoms smh.
Relationships: Dan x Lucan, Dancan, dan/lucan
Series: Poop Loops Kingdom [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2151777
Kudos: 4





	No way... Dan is a father now? Can't be real!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dan/gifts), [Lucan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucan/gifts).



"Dan? Hello? I'm home!" Lucan said as xey walked through the front entrance of xeir home. They were surprised not to see Daniel on the couch playing a game or watching a movie. He went upstairs, assuming his husband must be napping upstairs. Vamp quietly opened the door and creeped over to the edge of the bed, hoping to climb in without waking his partner, but to his surprise Dan wasn't there either.   
Suddenly Lucan heard a clanking noise from downstairs. Xey walked down with both relief and confusion. Following the noise, Hallow found themselves in the kitchen. He smiled as Dan came into sight, standing before the stove with a plastic spoon in hand. "Oh! Hey Lucan, I didn't hear you come in!" he said, taking out his earbuds. Dan had a shirt with a pixelated style record player on it, which you could barely see behind the apron he was wearing, and stained, white sweatpants that were much too baggy for him. Lucan walked over and wrapped his arms around Daniel, peering into the pot sitting on the stove. What he found when he looked down was kraft mac and cheese that looked like it had somehow been burnt. He smiled up at Dan weakly. "Thanks so much for doing this for me babe, but I was actually thinking we could eat out tonight."  
Dan looked down at his cheesy creation and laughed. "Sounds good to me!"

After eating dinner at Chili's, Dan and Lucan went straight back home. Dan went to the kitchen to grab a can of orange vanilla coke, his favorite drink to have after dinner (Yuck!?) and looked down at the pot of burnt mac and cheese still sitting on the stove. "I'm actually really glad we went out. That was a great idea, bro." pog said. Hallow just nodded and started up the stairs, rubbing his eyes.  
"No seriously dude. You're so smart." Dan said following Lucan up the stairs. Lucan just nodded with a faint, awkward giggle and entered their bedroom. Lucan yawned and opened xeir dresser, taking out a fresh pair of pajamas. Dan plopped on the bed and looked up at Lucan longingly. "Uh, you looked really nice today!" he blurted out.  


Lucan could tell this was some desperate and lame attempt at getting his attention and looked over his shoulder at Dan lying on the bed. Dan awkwardly sprawled out a little more, making his husband smirk. Lucan set down the pajamas on top of the dresser and walked over to the bed. Dan hopped up excitedly, but his partner pushed him gently back down on to the bed, making both of their faces flush. Lucan hovered over him for a moment with a smile, but Dan remained with a shocked and embarrassed look, his jaw lying slightly open. Lucan leaned down and gave him a kiss, and they both gushed at the sweet embrace of one another's lips. Dan's arms wrapped around xem, and they stayed this way for some time, indulging in one another's gentle and warm love. Lucan pulled away and layed next to Dan for a moment, looking over at him happily. Dan just stared up at the ceiling, suddenly at a loss of what to do next.

"Have I ever told you about how much I hate the Chuck E Cheese mascot. I mean seriously I fucking hate that rat. I mean. who thought th-"

"It's a mouse."

"What? No that thing is a r-"

"It's a mouse. It was a rat, now it's a mouse. It's species changed when the voice actor changed from some dude to some ska singer."

"How do you-"

Lucan once again interrupted Dan and pulled him back into another kiss, this time much more vibrant and passionate. Vamp pulled the Dave Strider kinnie on top of him and started to unbuckle his belt. Dan pulled away from the kiss and mumbled something.  
"What babe?" Lucan said with increasingly heavy breaths.  
Dan looked up at the headboard in front of him as if distracting himself as he started talking, "I really hate raisin b-"  
Lucan slid the belt off quickly and placed his index finger less than delicately over Dan's lips. Dan gulped and looked down at his beloved once again. Hallow unzipped his pants and then his own, pulling them down just enough to reveal xeir giant monster 7 inch cock to Dan. Dan slid off his jeans, taking a little longer than necessary. Lucan considered asking if he needed help. Once Dan got his jeans and his boxers off though, Lucan wasted no time. Xey slid Xeir giant monster 7 inch cock inside of Dan, getting his husband to let out a loud moan and clutch xeir shirt.  
"God, I love the way your giant monster 7 inch cock feels inside me L-Lucan."  
"Ok ._." said Lucan.


End file.
